gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Fully Loaded
1-4 Players (organization) Up to 29 (rivals) |target = Organization Destroying the Turreted Vehicles. Attackers Protecting the Turreted Vehicles. |fail = Organization The time ran out. Attackers All Turreted Vehicles destroyed. The rival quit the session. |reward = $20,000-$25,000 (organization) ? (attackers) |unlockedby = Becoming a CEO. Own a Vehicle Warehouse. Purchased a Ruiner 2000. }} Fully Loaded is a VIP Work mission featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Import/Export update, released on December 13, 2016. Overview Once Fully Loaded is started, a Ruiner 2000 will spawn at a semi-random location. This mission variant of the car has unlimited rockets. When an organisation member enters the vehicle, the mission starts. The players have to destroy ten turreted vehicles scattered across a part of the map. All of the target vehicles will spawn in the half of the map the mission was started in - either in Los Santos or the countryside. The targets in the city are Turreted Limos, while the targets in the countryside are Technicals. There are a total of forty possible locations for the targets to spawn at, twenty in the city and the same amount in the countryside. When the mission starts, ten will randomly be selected from the twenty available in that part of the map. All locations can be seen in the gallery below. All other players in the session are notified and given the targets' locations when the organisation either enters the Ruiner 2000 or 3 minutes pass from when the mission was started. They are tasked with protecting the turreted vehicles until time runs out. Even though the Ruiner 2000 provided for this mission is a lot more durable than the regular version, it can still be destroyed. If this happens, another will spawn nearby. The organisation successfully completes the mission if all ten vehicles are destroyed. They lose if the time runs out before they can destroy all vehicles. Gallery Los Santos locations FullyLoaded-GTAO-LosSantos-Chumash.png|Chumash, near the Fleeca bank. FullyLoaded-GTAO-LosSantos-CypressFlats.png|Cypress Flats. FullyLoaded-GTAO-LosSantos-DelPerro.png|Del Perro, near the multistorey car park. FullyLoaded-GTAO-LosSantos-ElysianIsland.png|Elysian Island, near the Los Santos Naval Port. FullyLoaded-GTAO-LosSantos-ElysianIsland2.png|West Elysian Island. FullyLoaded-GTAO-LosSantos-Hawick.png|Hawick. FullyLoaded-GTAO-LosSantos-LaPuerta.png|Next to the Maze Bank Arena, La Puerta. FullyLoaded-GTAO-LosSantos-LSIA.png|LSIA. FullyLoaded-GTAO-LosSantos-MirrorPark.png|Mirror Park. FullyLoaded-GTAO-LosSantos-PillboxHill.png|Pillbox Hill, under the motorway junction. FullyLoaded-GTAO-LosSantos-Rancho.png|North side of Rancho. FullyLoaded-GTAO-LosSantos-RichardsMajestic.png|Richards Majestic. FullyLoaded-GTAO-LosSantos-Vespucci.png|Vespucci. FullyLoaded-GTAO-LosSantos-WestVinewood.png|West Vinewood, east of Eclipse Towers. FullyLoaded-GTAO-LosSantos-RichmanGlen.png|Richman Glen. FullyLoaded-GTAO-LosSantos-VinewoodHills.png|Vinewood Hills, east of Lake Vinewood. FullyLoaded-GTAO-LosSantos-TataviamMountains.png|Land Act Reservoir, Tataviam Mountains. FullyLoaded-GTAO-LosSantos-MurrietaOilField.png|West side of Murrieta Oil Field. FullyLoaded-GTAO-LosSantos-MurrietaOilField2.png|East side of Murrieta Oil Field. FullyLoaded-GTAO-LosSantos-PalmerTaylorPowerStation.png|Palmer-Taylor Power Station. Countryside locations FullyLoaded-GTAO-Countryside-Hookies.png|Hookies, North Chumash. FullyLoaded-GTAO-Countryside-PaletoForestSawmill.png|Paleto Forest Sawmill, Paleto Forest. FullyLoaded-GTAO-Countryside-EastPaletoBay.png|East Paleto Bay. FullyLoaded-GTAO-Countryside-PaletoBayBeach.png|Near the beach at Paleto Bay. FullyLoaded-GTAO-Countryside-DignityVillage.png|Dignity Village. FullyLoaded-GTAO-Countryside-Grapeseed.png|North Grapeseed. FullyLoaded-GTAO-Countryside-SouthGrapeseed.png|South Grapeseed. FullyLoaded-GTAO-Countryside-SandyShores.png|Sandy Shores. FullyLoaded-GTAO-Countryside-EastSandyShoresAirfield.png|East of the Sandy Shores Airfield. The You Tool store is visible in the background. FullyLoaded-GTAO-Countryside-WestSandyShoresAirfield.png|West of the Sandy Shores Airfield. FullyLoaded-GTAO-Countryside-SouthSandyShoresAirfield.png|Directly south of the Sandy Shores Airfield. FullyLoaded-GTAO-Countryside-McKenzieField.png|West of McKenzie Field. FullyLoaded-GTAO-Countryside-Galilee.png|Near Galilee. FullyLoaded-GTAO-Countryside-CapeCatfish.png|Cape Catfish. FullyLoaded-GTAO-Countryside-SenoraDesertTrailerPark.png|Senora Desert Trailer Park. FullyLoaded-GTAO-Countryside-CherryPieFarm.png|Cherry Pie Farm, Great Chaparral. FullyLoaded-GTAO-Countryside-GreatChaparralHouse.png|At a house in Great Chaparral. FullyLoaded-GTAO-Countryside-FortZancudo.png|Next to Fort Zancudo. FullyLoaded-GTAO-Countryside-MarloweVineyards.png|Marlowe Vineyards. FullyLoaded-GTAO-Countryside-EastRedwoodLightsTrack.png|East of the Redwood Lights Track. Trivia *The name of the mission could be a reference to the comedy film Herbie: Fully Loaded, where K.I.T.T. (the vehicle the Ruiner 2000 is based on) made a cameo appearance. *The Technicals that spawn are more durable than usual, being able to take a single rocket without exploding. *This is the only VIP work that does not fail if the SecuroServ vehicle is destroyed, as it will spawn a new one nearby. Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Organization Work Category:Missions in GTA Online: Import/Export Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online